‘Temptation’ is a new and distinct variety of ‘Gala’-type apple tree Malus domestica Borkh. The new variety is believed to be a naturally-occurring whole-tree mutation of ‘Foxtrot’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,664), and is characterized by its large, intense red early-maturing fruit.
‘Temptation’ was first observed in a commercial orchard planted with ‘Foxtrot’ trees near Basin City, Wash. in 2013. After a season of observation, the variety was asexually reproduced by budding in 2014 at Basin City, Tieton, and Connell, Wash. to determine whether the desirable characteristics of fruit size, intense skin color and early maturity would carry through to subsequent generations. ‘Temptation’ has been observed to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations.